The Rest of The Story After Deathly Hallows
by kaybear123
Summary: Basically, a Harry Potter Fanfic that takes place after Deathly Hallows. Nothing dramatic is going to differ from the original series, but I plan to make this nice and looonnnnggggg so stay tuned!    P.S, I suck at summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, duh. So please don't sue. =)

**Chapter Uno ;)**

Harry woke up with a start. It was the same old nightmare that he had been having ever since the battle. Pictures flickering in is mind,Voldemorts laugh and worst of all, the sinking feeling that he was going to die.

Harry sat up, and looked over at his companion. Ginny was still fast asleep, not awoken by nightmares like Harry. Mrs. Weasly hadn't minded that Harry was now sleeping in Ginny's room, and Hermione in Ron's, Harry would even be surprised if Mrs. Weasly had realized what was happening in the Burrow. Ever since Fred died, a week before, it has been like everyone's world was falling apart….

That reminded Harry, today was the day. Today, he and countless others would travel back to Hogwarts, for the mass memorial of all who had died, not just in the Battle of Hogwarts, but in all the time of Voldemorts reign. Harry knew that even his parents would most likely be mentioned, though they had died over 16 years ago.

Harry once again turned to Ginny, this time though, he was met with her intense stare, not one of fury, but one of concern, compassion and of course, love.

"Good Morning, I didn't know you were up Ginny," Harry said.

"I guess when you wake up, I wake up," Ginny replied with a smile, "You know what day it is right?"

"Yea, it's the memorial today…"

"It'll be hard, but at least we will all be together,"

"Should we go down for breakfast?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Ginny said with a confused look on her face.

Harry and Ginny arrived in the kitchen of the Burrow to a solemn family. George wasn't downstairs yet, but Hermione, Ron, Charlie and Mr. Weasly were all eating silently. Harry and Ginny took a seat across from Ron and Hermione without a word and started to eat. Finally, Ginny broke the silence,

"When are we leaving for Hogwarts?" she asked.

"In about an hour, so be ready," Charlie replied.

An hour later and everyone, including George and Mrs. Weasly were out on the front lawn, and a minute later, they all apparated.

The scene at Hogwarts was almost undescribable. The memorial was being held outside partly because the castle was still destroyed and partly because it seemed that the whole wizarding population came. Harry wasn't surprised, he knew that many people had died during both of Voldemorts reign, and those deaths still hurt deeply.

"Harry!" A loud masculine voice called. Harry turned around and behind him stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, newley appointed Minister of Magic.

"Do you have everything ready?" Kinglsey asked.

"Yea, I mean, I think so." Harry replied nervously. Kingsley had come to the Burrow the other day and asked if anyone was going to say anything at the memorial, and of course, Harry had volunteered.

"Good. We're starting in a few minutes, seeing as almost everyone is here. I'll be speaking first, I'm just going to say a few words and go through the list of people who have… passed on. Then I'm sure, you can speak," Kinglsey said before he was called away by some people from the Daily Prophet.

A few minutes later everyone was seated, and Kingsley began to speak.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all today," said Kingsley, "but first I must acknowledge the losses of very fine people, who should be with us. The people who have died during the two battles against Voldemort were hardworkers, wizards and witches united together for common causes. They were fathers, mothers, daughters and sons, aunt, uncles and grandparents. Their lives were lost so that we could at last have peace in this world. The people who passed on, wizards, witches and muggles alike, deserved to be thanked, from the bottom of all of our hearts, for giving up their lives for us. Every guest here,"continued Kingsley, and his eyes lingered upon the numerous wizards, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to will be a memorium statue created, as a a tribute to our fallen comrads. At last, I am honored to tell you that I have been chosen as the new Minister for Magic, by the Wizengamot. I would now like to ask Mr. Potter, to come up, as he would like to say something."

Harry rose, and walked up to the podium where Kinglsey promptly stepped aside.

"The main thing I'd like to say today, to all of you, is thank-you. Some of you had fought this battled once before, and came back again with more courage and bravery then was asked of you. You may have fought this battle for yourself, you're family, or just because it was the right thing to do. Whatever the reason, you have allowed hundreds-no- thousands of people to live again, me amongst them. Voldemort killed my family, and he has killed some of yours too, but he will not kill anyone else." With that, Harry stepped down from the podium and walked swiftly back to his seat.

"That concludes the official memorial service. You may stay here as long as you want, and by all means take your time." Kinglsey said, stepping down from the podium too.

Harry was soon the centre of a very large mob. With him in the centre of course, was Ginny, hugging him very tightly, and of course, sobbing. Ron was beside him too, still holding onto an also crying Hermione. Somewhere close to him Harry could here the violent sobbing of Hagrid.

Still holding onto Ginny, Harry made is way through the crowd, stopping every few steps to shake hands, give hugs, and whisper words of comfort to the witches and wizards that surrounded him. Finally he made is way to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, George, Neville and his grandmother, Luna and her father, and surprisingly, Andromed with Teddy Lupin.

"You are welcome to come for tea Andromeda, Neville, Ms. Longbottom, Luna and Xenophillius are coming too," Harry heard Mr. Weasly say.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must be going after I have a word with Harry," Andromeda replied, glancing at Harry.

Andromeda swiftly pulled Harry to the side, grasping his elbow with much urgency.

"'Ello Andromeda. What's going on?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"As you know, Remus, Tonks and my husband Ted are all dead. That leaves me raising Teddy by myself. As you also know, I am not a young woman, as I once was, which leads me to ask you this. When you are settled, in a house of your own, with a plan of your own, would you mind taking Teddy once in a while. I am only asking because I fear I cannot handle raising this child by myself, and also, I want you to have a relationship with your godson."

"Of course I would! It might be a few months though, before I am settled and such, but once I am, I would love to take him once and a while!" Harry exclaimed with excitement, he was already racing through all the things that he could do with Teddy.

"Thank-you so much. But I must be going, Teddy is in dire need of a nap," and with that, Andromeda started walking away.

Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, Ms. Longbottom were all in the kitchen, drinking tea and eating biscuits, whilst Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were all gathered outside, around a large fire that Hermione conjured. Nightime had fallen, but still, the 6 friends sat, talking. It was only until Mrs. Weasly had called them and Neville's grandmother told him that it was time to leave, did everyone go into the Burrow, up the stairs and into their beds.

**Authors Note: **Kay, so this is my FIRST ever fanfic, so if it is bad, just move on and stop reading, or give me a chance and keep reading. I love Harry Potter a lot, and have read a lot of fanficitons about the series, so I am really excited about this. =)

Kinglsey's speech was inspired by Dumbledores speech at the end of G.O.F. I used some word for word, but I also used some of my own ideas. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, all rights and characters and stuff go to J.!

**Chapter Two**

Harry awoke suddenly by a large crash coming from the kitchen. He got out of bed, somewhat surprised that the space beside his, on the bed, was empty.

"Ginny must've gone downstairs already," Harry thought.

Harry walked down the stairs into the kitchen and the scene he saw met him with surprise. There was food all over the table, dishes broken, and Mrs. Weasly sobbing alone in a chair.

"Eer, Mrs. Weasly, whats wrong?" Harry asked, sitting down in the chair beside her.

"Oh, nothing Harry, nothing at all. I must get this cleaned up." Mrs. Weasly got up, face still red and puffy, and began cleaning up.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just outside I expect. I asked them to degnome the garden," Mrs. Weasly replied.

Harry walked outside, and sure enough, there was Hermione, Ginny and Ron, all degnoming the garden.

"Good Morning Harry!" shouted Ginny.

"Er, Ron, whats up with your mom?" Harry asked, walking over to the group.

"Oh, that. It's been happening a lot lately. She'll be going on about her buisness, then she'll just start crying. Woman you know?" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione shreiked, "That's your mother we're talking about! She just lost on of her children, and here you're blaming it on HORMONES!" Hermione stalked off, taking Ginny with her.

"Oh, well, I guess Hermione's right… But still, mom's still going a little wacko, I mean, all of us lost Fred, it isn't just her that's going through this… Hey," Ron continued, "Have you been thinking about what we're going to do now? I mean we always talked about the Hallows or the Horcruxes, but never about what we were going to do after all this…"

"Well I still want to become an Auror, you know? So I reckon I'll have to go back to Hogwarts, just to finish. Do you reckon that Proffessor McGonagall will let us back in?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and I have been talking about it, she really wants to go back, but I don't know if I really want to. I mean, do we really need to? But I also don't want to seperated from Hermione, especially after we've just started – well you know- after we just got together."

"Yea, I know what you mean. I might just go to Hogwarts to be with Ginny," Harry said.

"Uh, so you two are, er, definitely together now?" Ron asked.

"You know better then anyone, that the only reason I broke up with her a year ago was to save her! I never stopped caring about her." Harry said defensively.

"Whoa, mate, chill. I just, I just want to make sure that this is for real, this time. She's been through a lot, and I want a good guy for her. Not that you aren't a good guy- but mate, she's loved you since she was 11." Ron replied sheepishly.

"I know. Its just- I don't want to hurt her either. I want to take things slow, and I know how much she loves me. I'm scared of screwing up again," Harry said.

"You can't ever screw up, as much as you did when you broke up with me, even though you did it for a very good reason." Ginny said, walking up beside Harry, " Mom wants to let us know that lunch is ready,"

The trio walked back into the Burrow, solem and quieted by the conversation.

They were just finishing up lunch when an 4 owls swooped in, each with a letter attached, adressed to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly.

"I wonder what this could be," Harry thought, opening the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I would like to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry for your last (seventh) year. I do not, of course, know your plans for the future, but I will need a reply, no later then the 31__st__ of July. It is not mandatory that you come, but you are indeed welcome. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Harry was speechless. He had not known that Hogwarts would even be up and running for the following school year, despite Ron's assumptions. He definitely did not know that he, and by the looks of everyone elses letters, Hermione and Ron would be invited back for their seventh year.

"July 31st, that's only 3 weeks from now!" Hermione shrieked.

"Blimey, so are we going to do this?" Ron asked.

"I personally, think it would be good. There still could be things that we need to know in order to get a good job. I think I will write to Proffessor McGonagall tomorrow with my reply. Ooh, I wonder who will be teaching this year!"

"You're going to go, without even talking about it?" Ron asked.

"Well what is there to talk about? We were invited back, it will be an excellent opprotunity!" Hermione replied.

"Well, we're a couple now, right?" Ron said, "I thought you'd might like to stick together, and I'm not sure if I want to go."

"Just because we are a couple, doesn't mean we have to be latched to eachother! Just because the we are a couple doesn't mean the world stops Ron!" Hermione cried, exasperated.

"Well, you know what? I'm sorry! I just thought you might like to be together! You can go to Hogwarts nobody is stopping you!" Ron shouted, stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

"Oh… I should really go talk to him, I didn't mean it that way!" Hermione ran after Ron.

Harry and Ginny sat in silence, for a few minutes, before Ginny spoke.

"I- I don't want to pressure you into anything Harry. I mean, I would love it if you came back to Hogwarts with me and –er Hermione I guess. But a lot as happened over the past year- to the both of us, and, well, if you don't want to go, I'll understand."

" Honestly, I don't know what to think right now. There are so many things I want to do, and now that I don't have the pressure of Voldemort with me, I want to do those things. But I also reckon that Hermione is right. I do still want to become an Auror, but if I go back to Hogwarts, what will happen to Teddy? I mean, Tonks' mom would like me to take him, and I told her I would, but can I if I am back at Hogwarts. The most I'd be able to do would be Hogsmede weekends, and that would be so infrequent." Harry said.

"Why don't you talk to Andromeda? And there is still 3 weeks till you have to reply, and there are still 7 weeks till the summer is over we- I mean you- could still do some of the things that you wanted to do." Ginny replied. "Just think about it Harry, that is all I ask."

Harry lay awake that night thinking about what Ginny had said. He knew she was right, and he also knew that Hogwarts would be the right place for him.

**Author's Note: **So, here we are, end of chapter 2. I think I like it, but I'm not sure. I realize I made Ron sort of mushy, like sensitive, but the way I see it is that he has finally realized is love for Hermione, and the death of his brother only proves that he has to live each moment as his last. So yea, it is what it is?

Btw, thanks to the 3 people who I guess suscribed to my story already, only after 1 chapter! It really gave me a drive to finish this second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything- or else I would be rich!

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I might get some back-lash for doing this, especially as the last chapter had some unresolved issues, but I've decided to go ahead 7 weeks, to September 1st, the first day of Hogwarts. I hope to have some flash-backs or something, to answer questions.

**Chapter Three**

"Will you two get out here please?" Mrs. Weasly shrieked. It was 10:00, and there was only one hour left to get to the King Cross station, and onto the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione and Ginny were already outside and into the Ministry cars, they were just waiting on Harry and Ron, who had not the foresight to pack their trunks before this morning. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny had all gone to Diagon Alley to get their books and things a week before; Hermione and Ron both needed a new wand, luckily Ollivander was back at work. They had also been helped by his apprentice, Lucas Parr, a young man, probably only a few years older then themselves.

The group made it to King Cross with 10 minutes to spare, and boarded the train without incident.

"Harry… Harry… HARRY!" Ginny said.

"What!" Harry said, jerking awake.

"The food trolley's here mate, mind buying us some food?" Ron asked.

"Yea, sure." Harry got up out of his seat and walked over to the door, where the food trolley was waiting for him. Harry took his purchases and sat back down.

"Harry… what's wrong?" Ginny whispered.

"Not now, I'll talk to you later." Harry replied, ending the conversation.

The four of them were soon joined by Luna and Neville, whom was carrying his treasured plant the Mimbulus Mimbletona.

"Hi Harry," said Neville.

"Hey Neville, I see you still have your plant," Harry replied.

"Oh yes, Gran took very good care of it while I was away, which surprised me of course. Never knew Gran like Herbology."

"Hello Luna," Ginny said.

"Oh hello Ginny, how are you and Harry doing," asked Luna.

"Has your dad started the Quibbler back up yet, Luna?" Hermione asked changing the topic.

"Oh yes! He's abroad right now though, trying to find the Crumpled Horned Snorckack, for me. He was very upset when we went home and the horn was gone. He thinks someone must've snuck in and taken it because of its worth," Luna said serenely.

"Luna… er- how many times do we have to tell you? That horn was not a Crumpled Horned whatever, it was an Erumpet Horn and it exploded." Hermione told her.

"Oh yes, that's what Daddy said you were going to say. Oh, and he does say he enjoyed your lots' visit to him before he was captured," said Luna.

"Oi, does anyone know who the new professors are going to be?" Ron asked trying to change the conversation, as to avoid an argument.

"Well there would have to be a new Defense Against The Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration and Potions I suppose, unless you think Professor Slughorn is coming back?" Hermione said.

"I don't think he will," said Harry, trying to get into the conversation, "He seemed pretty embarrassed, that he didn't fight. I don't reckon that McGonagall would even let him back in to teach because of his cowardice,"

"Hey, that means that we'll get a new Gryffindor Head of House and the Slytherins will get a new Head of House too!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I never thought of that, but I get it's true then, because McGonagall can't be Headmistress and Head of House for Gryffindor," said Hermione.

The conversation went on, but Harry fell back asleep. He was roughly jerked awake in what seemed 5 minutes later, but when he opened his eyes it was dark outside.

"Mate, we need to get our robes on, we're going to be there in a few minutes," Ron said.

The group all got their robs on, and sat back down, waiting for the train to come to a final stop in the Hogsmeade station. Finally the train came to a stop and the group joined the crowd outside.

"Firs' years this way!" bellowed a familiar voice.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry shouted, but Hagrid couldn't hear him, or see him through the thick crowd.

"We'll see him at the welcoming feast, won't we? C'mon lets get a carriage," said Hermione.

The trio, still with Ginny, Neville and Luna, all got into a carriage and went up to the road to the Hogwarts castle. They were all amazed when they finally reached the castle, which looked fully repaired.

The group entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, all with the exception of Luna, who skipped over and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Professor McGonagall was at the front of the hall, sitting in the Headmistress' chair.

One after another the group of first years, all small, and scared looking, were lead up to the front of the room by Professor Flitwick and stopped in front of a stool, on which a large and old hat sat.

The Sorting Hat opened its frayed mouth and started it's song:

_From when I was born, _

_Older then a thousand years, _

_Wars are what I've seen, _

_Death for us, always so near. _

_But here we are!_

_This war has come to an end, _

_We sit at our separate tables, _

_But still joined together as friends!_

_You may wonder what I am,_

_As I sit here a pon this stool, _

_I will sort you into the house, _

_In which you are fit to rule!_

_Will you be in Slytherin,_

_Strong of ambition and cunning, _

_Or in brave Gryffindor, _

_Who will fight instead of running?_

_Don't forget thy Ravenclaw, _

_Who are strongest with their minds, _

_Or how about those humble Hufflepuffs, _

_Who cannot stand for lies!_

_So don't be afraid, put me on, _

_I'll tell you where you belong, _

_With me a pon your gentle head, _

_The decision can't be wrong!_

The Sorting Hat then closed its mouth and waited to be put a pon a child's head.

"Okay, I will call you up in alphabetical order so that you can be sorted!" Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice.

"Professor Flitwick must be the new Deputy Headmaster," Hermione said.

"Why would you say that?" Ron asked.

"Because the Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress always does the Sorting. You should really read _Hogwarts, A History_, Ron." Hermione answered.

But something else was bothering Harry. He had glanced over at the Slytherin table, just out of habit, and there sat Draco Malfoy, as arrogant as ever.

"Hey, guys, guess who else is back?" said Harry

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Draco Malfoy," answered Harry.

"What! He shouldn't have been allowed back here! His dad and mum were Death Eaters!" said Ron.

"Well, Professor McGonagall wouldn't have let him in unless she was sure that he wouldn't do something sneaky. Didn't you say that his parents had regrets about joining Voldemort anyways? I don't think he'll do anything here." Hermione said.

"Yea, but only because Voldemort ended up hating them. I'm sure if Lucius had stayed in favor with him, Malfoy still be a Death Eater," Harry said.

The sorting was over soon, food appeared on the table, and the conversation ended- for now. Soon though, it was time for Professor McGonagall's welcoming speech, something Harry was sort of looking forward too, only because he was curious who the five new teachers were.

"Hello," Professor McGonagall said, her voice magically magnified, and the food all disappeared, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. To our new students, welcome, and to our old students, welcome back! First years, take heed, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to ALL students. Mr. Filch would also like you remind you that there is a ban on any joke items, and those find in possession of such items will face such punishment. We have a few staffing changes, and I would like to welcome four new teachers to Hogwarts. Professor Atherton," a young, red haired lady stood up and waved, "Will now be teaching Muggle Studies. Professor Shea," an elderly man with thinning grey hair stood up, "Will be taking over the Ancient Runes class, while Professor Griffiths," a middle aged man, with a square head and a dark brown goatee nodded is head in welcome, "Will be teaching Potions. Professor Higgins," another man, who reminded Harry of Lupin, only because of his ragged clothes, stood up and smiled, " will be taking my old post of Transfiguration. Finally, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Basset," a middle-aged lady with blond hair the color of straw, and who was quite beautiful, nodded her head in recognition.

"The past year has been a troubling time for us. But we will rise from these ashes stronger then ever. The war is over, yes. But we will have work ahead of us if we want to rebuild all that we have loss. With that, I bid you goodnight."

**Authors Note: **Okay, this chapter is a little bit longer, and I know it was pretty boring, so I'll try and make the story more interesting from here on. By the way, I made up the Sorting Hats song all by myself, which I think is a great accomplishment! Lol. Thanks for the suscribers and the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, but I do in fact, own the ones that I made up!

**Author Note: **Last chapter= not good enough. So this chapter, I will have some stuff about what happened in the summer. =) Oh My Goodness! I totally messed something up and I just realized now, while reading on The Harry Potter Lexicon site. Slughorn does indeed fight, he ends up fighting Voldemort with McGonagall and Kingsely… So sorry, to all those Slughorn Fans!

**Chapter 4 **

Harry lay awake in his bed thinking. He didn't really know how to feel, coming back to Hogwarts, on the one side, he was ecstatically happy because he was with Ginny, but on the other hand, any time that he walked through the halls, especially the Great Hall, all he saw were battle images. _Ginny_… his mind wandered back to the memories of the past summer.

There was Ginny and him, picnicking by the pond, Ginny's idea of course. Then there was Hermione and Ron who were either bickering, or completely head over heels in love. There had been many fights like the first one, but one of them would always follow the other and apologize, then everything would be okay. By the end of the summer Harry was positive he knew everything about Ginny. Her favorite color (Gold), her favorite animal (Pygmy Puffs) and her dreams (She wants to play chaser for the Holyhead Harpies). But still there was something nagging Harry. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the fact that he was scared that Ginny would eventually leave him for someone else, maybe even Dean Thomas. Harry knew in his mind that that was ridiculous, that Ginny loved him, but in his heart, he felt that it was all completely plausible.

A sweet voice eventually awoke Harry from his sleep.

"Wake up Harry, it's the first day of classes!" Ginny whispered in his hear.

"I'm up, I'm up." Harry said.

Ginny left to give Harry some privacy to get dressed. As he finished buttoning his robes, he felt a twinge of excitement. Today really was the first day of classes. Professor McGonagall had told him that he would only be having one subject a day, but it would be a double period, in the morning. In the afternoon he was expected to do some of his own learning, or even tutoring for the younger students. Hermione of course, would have a subject in the afternoon too, though it would just be a single period, except for Friday when she only had a double period of Herbology, with Harry and Ron, in the morning. Ron would have the exact same schedule as Harry.

Harry went down the dormitory stairs, and met Ginny in the common room, where they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. But the minute that Harry walked into the Great Hall, all he could see were the faces of Fred, Tonks and Lupin, staring up at him from the floor. He must've had a weird look on his face because Ginny then said,

"Harry are you alright?"

"I- I'm fine. Just hungry I guess." Harry knew that he should have told Ginny what was wrong but he didn't want her to think his was loony.

They joined Ron and Hermione who were in a subtle argument about Hermione's courses.

"Why are you still continuing History of Magic? When are you going to need it?" asked Ron.

"Why does it matter? You're taking the courses that you want to take, and I am taking the courses that I want." Hermione answered.

"Sorry, 'Mione. You're right, of course," Ron reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, who is the new Quidditch Team Captain?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually…" Ginny started, blushing.

"Ginny! They made you captain? Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me?" Harry said, beaming.

"You've seemed distant lately, so I thought it could wait," Ginny said shrugging, "You're going to be my seeker this year, right? And Ron, you're going to stay in goal?"

Harry had never thought of that. Of course he wanted to keep playing Quidditch, but he'd been playing seeker for Gryffindor since he was 11, shouldn't he give someone else a chance to shine?

"I think you should have full try-outs. There may be better players then Ron and I," Harry said.

There was silence for a few minutes until Ron spoke up, "So you don't think I'm good enough anymore mate? Sorry we can't all be child prodigies like you." Ron stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, I should go talk to him," Hermione said, and after a brief but dark look at Harry, ran out of the Great Hall to go find Ron.

"You know I didn't mean it like that right? I just meant that Ron and I have been playing Quidditch for a long time, well me even longer then him, and I think we should give other people a chance. If there are better players then us, then there are, but if we're still the best, then there. It couldn't hurt, could it?" Harry said to Ginny.

"I know what you're saying. But where did this come from? I thought you loved Quidditch?" Ginny said.

"I do, definitely. But I feel like I'm taking away other people's chances,"

"Harry, the only people's chances you are taking away are the other seventh years. And trust me, none of them are good enough to beat you – or Ron for that matter," stated Ginny.

Harry knew that Ginny was right. She amazed him, everything about her. It was like every girl was only a diamond, but Ginny was the biggest, shiniest ruby. And Harry really, really, likes rubies.

"What class do we have today?" asked Harry. He had forgotten that Ginny would have some of the same classes as him, because she was also in seventh year, though she also had gotten a few more OWLS then Harry did.

"Uh, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning, and then I have Astronomy tonight."

They finished eating their breakfast and then headed up to the first floor for their lesson. The class was only Gryffindors, and was bigger then usual, because essentially there were two years in this lesson.

"'Ello, Good Morning class! My name is Professor Beatrice Bassett and I am mighty glad to be teaching this class." Despite her middle-age, Professor Bassett had the energy of a 5 year-old.

" Over the past 7 years, your education with this particular subject has been rather sketchy. I hope to teach you the things you need to pass your final NEWTS, so that you can become successful. I think today we are going to start out doing something fun- but yet still fairly powerful- and that is the Patronus Charm. Now I know their has been no 'official' teaching of this spell, but Professor McGonagall has told me that some of you already know how to perform it. Can I have a demonstrator please? Oh, Mr. Potter, Mr. McGonagall says that you have been doing this the longest- so up you get!"

Harry had dreaded this. He knew that there could be a chance that he would become the teachers' favorite, but he hated it. There were several people who could perform a Patronus Charm here. But, no matter how much he hated it, he got up, walked to the front of the classroom and started to scan his mind for the happiest memory he could have. There was that time that he and Ginny were in her bedroom, talking about the future, he had felt so happy, so peaceful in that one single moment.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry bellowed. A silver wisp of smoke came out of his wand and erupted into a stag.

"Bravo! Fantastic! Now the basics of creating a patronus charm is that you must have a single happy memory. Then you use the memory to create the charm by saying the incantation Expecto Patronum. If done correctly, your patronus should take shape. Please start practicing whilst I walk around," said Professor Bassett.

The rest of the class went well. Most of the seventh years were able to produce a fully fledged patronus. It was the first time that Harry had seen Ginny's patronus, he was even surprised that she knew how to create one.

"I didn't know you could produce a patronus," Harry told her whilst walking to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, well you taught it to us during Dumbledore's Army. I guess I just didn't have a happy enough memory until now. It surprised me that it came out as a lion though, I guess I was expecting something else." Replied Ginny.

"I'm not surprised. You are brave- and you're a Gryffindor, also, you tend to be very loyal, at least where some people are concerned, and I'm very lucky for that,"

"Oh yes. My loyalty towards you, even after 7 years of hopeful crushes, is amazing. I guess we were made for each other," their discussion was interrupted by Ron who was standing outside the Gryffindor common room, waiting for something.

"Hey mate, I just wanted to apologize for storming out of breakfast." Ron said.

"No, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have said what I said," replied Harry.

"Aw, how sweet, a bromance!" laughed Ginny.

"Come on, let's put our bags away and head down to lunch," Ron said, blushing.

The trio went into the Gryffindor common room and then left, walking down to the Great Hall. But before they could get into the Great Hall they were stopped by a large crowd that had gathered.

"You DARE still call me Mudblood Malfoy?" the trio could hear Hermione shout, "Harry, Ron and I saved your life TWICE during the battle of Hogwarts. Who do you think told your mum that you were still alive? HARRY DID!"

"It isn't my fault that you stole your magic!" Malfoy retorted.

Nobody could stop what happened next. Hermione shot a curse at Malfoy, who didn't know until it was too late. Next thing the trio saw was Professor Atherton, Head of the Slytherin House push through the crowd where Hermione was still fuming, and Draco lay on the floor, victim to Hermione's full body-bind jinx.

"What happened here, Miss Granger?" Professor Atherton asked.

"He called me Mudblood and said I stole magic." Hermione said, now blushing.

"And you retaliated with a jinx?" Professor Atherton replied, "That will be 25 points from Gryffindor for improper use of magic, and 15 points from Slytherin for unfair and unjust name calling. Now, get inside the Great Hall for lunch.

Ron, Harry and Ginny fought there way through the crowd to where Hermione was.

"Merlin's Pants Hermione!" Ron said, "Why didn't you just walk away? Not that I don't mind, but it isn't really like you to retaliate,"

` "Don't you remember that time when she punched Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Goodness. If you two are done, I want to go and eat lunch," Hermione replied and walked of into the Great Hall.

Lunch passed quickly and so did Harry, Ron and Ginny's free time. Ginny and Harry were able to get away from Ron, (who was left to deal with a bunch of rowdy seventh years) which made the afternoon a little bit more enjoyable. It wasn't that they disliked Ron, it was just that he always kept a sharp eye on Harry and Ginny, as if he expected them to start snogging any second.

It was that night that Harry lay under his covers gazing up at the top of his bed. Something had happened today, he didn't know what it was, but he was now sure, that no matter what happened, he would marry Ginny.

**Author's Note:** Sort of a sucky ending, but I was getting tired of this chapter. Hope it was a little better, it was definitely a little longer. I honestly have no idea what is going to happen in this story. Oh, and I'm sorry if I offended people with how I portrayed Hermione, I just wanted some drama in this chapter and Hermione is pretty awesome so….


End file.
